The Eight Lives of Randal Hicks
The Eight Lives of Randal Hicks is the sixth Episode of Randal's Monday. It is the sixth episode of Randal's Monday Tv Series. Plot * Randal Hicks wakes up in his flats. Randal goes to the library room. Randal works on his catalog. Randal tells Matt, Sandy, Elaine, Marty and Mr. Marconi that everything went to work fine. Randal tells them about the participation to know it's made and then he tells them bye. Randal goes to the outside. Randal tells Jonathan that I was like a good friend. Jonathan tells Randal I'm very glad. Randal tells Jonathan its very nice. Randal tells Arkin that everything you say Is wrong and ID should be shown. Randal knows that Arkin is becoming a villain instead of a hero and then he beats up Randal. Randal throws Arkin onto the ground. Randal tells Betty and Receptionist that it is written down completely. Randal tells them to participate and behave in the correct way. Randal tells Francis to know that the security location is tracked down. Francis tells Randal it's your problem to face it yourself. Randal tells Francis Richards Ok. Randal pays a visit to Phil Emerson that it's cleaned already and he tells him to be good. Randal visits Bill, William and Jock to tell him the good secret. Randal tells them to use eye contact. Randal gives them eye contact. Randal meets Fin (Ryan Pinkston) who is a Murderer, Zorn (Ryan Pinkston) who is a killer, Insane Nerd (Ryan Pinkston) who is a nerd and Hugh (Ryan Pinkston) who is a fixer and Gangster. Randal tells them not to do anything To Matt. Randal tells them to stay out of duty. * Randal picks up Matt and then he takes him to a food store. Randal and Matt buys food. Randal and Matt gets food checked out from Elaine. Randal and Matt goes to the car to load up food. Randal and Matt takes the food home. Randal and Matt stacks the food up on the shelf. Randal and Matt keeps it at the house. Randal and Matt drives to a garage. Randal and Matt are visited by Francis Richards to not start getting away himself. Matt kills Himself once and then he revives himself and then Randal knows that the Thieves have arrived and then Randal kills them. Randal and Matt gets into the car and then escapes Francis Richard's area. Randal and Matt takes the car to the garage. Randal and Matt drops it off at the lockup. Randal and Matt leaves the lockup. * Randal and Matt tells Sandy it's going fine. Randal and Matt think about the day itself. Randal and Matt pays attention with Sandy. Randal and Matt knows that Randal is a good teen. Randal and Matt goes to the arcade. At The arcade Randal plays a arcade game with Matt. Randal and Matt has a group of triads and then kills them and then they return to Sandy. Randal and Matt takes Sandy painting and then they paint the illustrator. Randal goes home with Matt and Sandy to meet Mr. Marconi once again. Randal goes to a clothes store because there is a hurricane on the ground. Randal buys a white jacket grey shirt black pants and green boots and then he checks them out from Sandy. Randal goes outside. Randal walks to car. Randal drives to the muddy grounds. At the muddy grounds Randal picks up the card. Randal takes it and returns it to his car. Randal drives back to his apartment. Randal meets Mr. Marconi and Arkin along with Jonathan to tell him the question and then he tells them good. Randal takes his new clothes off. Randal tells them to behave. Randal tells Jonathan that he must lead the way. Randal meets a pawn shop guy named Blake and a construction worker named Bob (David Eigenberg). Randal tells them about the weekend because it will be coming up in no time. Randal tells them that the way should be led quickly. Randal tells them gotta get out of the door. Randal takes his new clothes out with him because it's too yucky out. Randal goes to the mart. Randal picks up the hammer from the mart. Randal takes the hammer to Bob. Deaths * Thieves - Killed by Randal for trying to take the car from the garage that is intercepted to Randal and Matt from Francis Richards. * Triads - Killed by Randal for breaking into the arcade.